Memories Return
by stubbendick26
Summary: Kailyn is kidnapped from her family when she is six years old. Her twin brother Miroku, her cousin Koga, and the Tashio brothers are the only who believe she is still alive. What happens when she suddenly appears but only remembers some of her past?


"Kailyn, it's time for school. I hope you find your family here child, I really do!" Kaede called. When I was six years old I was kidnapped and thrown out of the speeding car loosing my memories in the process. Kaede found me two days later and has been helping me ever since. For the past three months my memories have been slowly returning. Now all I really remember is I have a twin brother, Miroku, and cousin, Koga, were out there somewhere and I intended to find them. I raced out of the house and to my new school, as I walked through the gates I was looking at all the boys faces trying to find one I recognized. Until I found two silver haired boys walk past me, I began to have flashes of the same two but younger playing at my house with my brother and cousin.

"KOGA!" I turned quickly looking for Koga my cousin. I found him running from a red haired wolf demon. When Koga saw me he stopped and stared at me in recognition.

"Kailyn? It can't be they said you were dead" he said coming closer and looking me over.

"I would have been but an older woman found me in another town and has been looking after me since. I can not remember a lot of my past or those in it, but I do remember a few things here and there" I said smiling, he grabbed me in a tight hug and I hugged him back, I didn't want to let go.

"Come on let's go find Miroku. He and I were the only ones who didn't give up on you" he said taking my hand and leading me to get my schedule then we started looking for him, but we didn't see him until lunch. We walked into the cafeteria, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him sitting at a lunch table with the silver haired brothers.

"MIROKU! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Koga yelled, Miroku stood and stared at me. I smiled as happy tears ran down my face.

"KAILYN!" he called when I nodded he ran across the cafeteria and held me in a fierce hug. I held him tight as his friends and mine came and surrounded us.

"What happened to you? I never thought I would see you again" Miroku asked I smiled at him but hugged him tighter I whispered "I missed you". He continued to hold me as Koga explained what I had told him.

"So you don't remember much from your childhood?" the younger of the silver haired brothers asked. I glanced up at him and shook my head.

"What I do remember is I was taken from our home then thrown out of a speeding car , things are fuzzy before that. I also remember Miroku, and Koga but you two do look familiar. When I first saw you two walk into the school I had a flash of all five of us running through the yard and climbing trees but that is pretty much it. The doctor said that once I find something that triggers my memories then I will continue to remember." I said laying my head on Miroku's chest while he continued to hold me. The younger silver haired boy looked upset about something.

"Miroku what the hell is going on?" a girl asked, I lifted my head and looked at her. A group of girls were standing behind her staring at me.

"Sango, this is so not what you think it is. This is my long lost twin sister Kailyn. Everyone thought her dead all this time but Koga and I." he said reassuring the girl, I looked at Koga and he mouthed 'girlfriend' I nodded and smiled standing next to Miroku.

"Sorry I just arrived today and this is the first time I have seen my brother and cousin in eleven years." I said extending my hand and she shook it smiling.

"It's alright I am very possessive of what is mine but since you are his sister I can share with you" she said giggling with me. "I am Sango, this is Kagome she is with Koga so there will be no misunderstandings about you and Koga's relationship" she added and we both nodded and I shook her hand. "This is Rin she is with Sesshomaru the elder Tashio brother and Ayame is with Hiten who is with the one with the long braid" she added I shook their hands and we sat down, while the boys filled the girls in about my memories they vowed to help anyway they could.

"Hi I'm Kikyo, Inuyasha is my man" I looked up at the girl but didn't say anything I grabbed my head as a flash took over.

_Flashback:_

_I stood at an alter with a younger Inuyasha, I looked around but then stared at my father and his father smiling brightly. I looked back at Inuyasha who was smiling, I smiled at him as we were married._

"Kailyn!" I looked and smiled at Miroku and the others watching me with worried expressions.

"I'm alright another flash. It was the same night I was taken, I remembered Inuyasha and what we did that night" I said staring into Inuyasha's eyes and he smiled. I watched him walk around the table and hugged me tightly against his chest.

"What happened before you were taken?" Sango asked as she watched Kikyo stomp off when no one paid attention to her.

"Our parents knew that Kailyn and Inuyasha were soul mates as well as his parents, but Kailyn was being stalked because like Kagome she has a pure and bright spirit and very strong powers, she also carries the other half of the sacred jewel. So the night she was kidnapped our parents and Inuyasha's parents had them married that was the last time anyone ever saw her until today" Miroku said as Sesshomaru stood and hugged me.

"Welcome home little sister" he whispered in my ear as another flash hit me. Memories of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came flooding back all at once and memories of Kagome helping me with the powers of the sacred jewel since she had the other half. I held Sesshomaru tightly as the images flowed through my mind, they must of sensed the flash because Sesshomaru held me tighter so I wouldn't fall. When it was over I stared up into molten gold eyes full of worry.

"Sorry I remember more of my past with you two and Kagome. Ha ha the trouble we got into" I said smiling and the table laughed. The bell rang, Inuyasha grabbed my hand and walked me to my next class and kissed my cheek before walking away. I walked to the back of the room and sat down in the corner and stared out the window until Koga and Miroku sat down next to me.

"Miroku! What has Inuyasha been up to since I've been gone? And why did that Kikyo chic say he was her man?" I asked when he sat down in front of me. I had a feeling they were hiding something from me by the way they looked at me.

"If you are asking if he has cheated on you the answer is no. He has never forgotten you and never took a girlfriend hopping you would return to him. As for Kikyo she tells everyone that although it is not true. She thinks she runs this school and especially Inuyasha" Miroku chuckled.

"Well then she is messing with the wrong wife" I said smiling evilly. I looked down at my sketch pad and started drawing Koga who was sitting to my left. I looked up when someone sat behind me and started playing with my hair, I turned my head and smiled at Inuyasha. "What are you doing in here? You aren't in any of my classes" I whispered as the teacher started her lesson.

"I had my schedule changed so I could get to know my wife again" he whispered in my ear smiling when I shivered. I turned back around and finished my drawing then handed it to Koga, he looked down at it then back at me smiling.

"Thank you Kailyn, it looks almost real. Miroku check out how good your sister is with drawing" he said handing the portrait to Miroku who stared at it them me.

"Kailyn is there anything you can't do?" he asked I smiled when Kikyo walked in late with fresh hickeys on her neck.

"Not really you name it and I can do it" I said grinning as Inuyasha nuzzled my neck while taking a deep breathe. The bell rang and we all headed for gym, I walked with Sango and Kagome into the girls locker room and changed into short black shorts, white tank top, my blue jean jacket, and sneakers. We walked out just as the boys came out, we all started stretching out our bodies. I grinned when I bent backwards then flipped over. I smiled at Inuyasha then winked at him, he chuckled after he blinked a few times.

"OK the guys will be playing tackle football while the girls play basketball. Go easy on the new girl" the coach said and I just grinned. Sango passed me the ball which a dribbled and ran down the courtyard and dunked it. After a while I stopped playing and watched the guys. I walked down to them to watch Inuyasha and Koga closer, I giggled when Koga avoided Miroku which made Miroku kiss the dirt.

"Hey guys could you use another player?" I asked when they took a break, Miroku looked up at me and grinned.

"Sure sis, you can be on my team" he said, Inuyasha stared wide eyed at me.

"No one touches her" Inuyasha said I smiled at his protectiveness.

"Don't worry dear, I know how to play the game and not be touched" I said walking over to him then kissed him on the cheek. I smiled when I heard a scream of rage but I ignored Kikyo yelling as I removed my jacket and put my waist length blue-black hair up in a high ponytail. The girls came down to watch while we played and were shocked when none of the boys could touch me, I dodged, flipped, and maneuvered around them. Inuyasha had a look of pride on his face. When the game ended I went to the showers and changed back into my low rider jeans, white tank top, tennis shoes, and blue jean jacket. I grabbed my guitar and sat down on the bleachers and started playing and humming.

"Do you sing too?" Kagome asked when she sat down next to me.

"I can sing but choose not to unless I have something to say or I wrote a new song to sell" I said smiling as the others started surrounding us, Inuyasha sat behind me while putting both his legs next to mine making me sit between his legs. I smiled but continued to play my guitar when a song came to my mind, I started singing while everyone listened.

I smiled when I finished, I put my guitar away just as the bell rang, we all walked outside and stood around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's cars.

"So what are you going to do now that you found your family and husband?" Sango asked, I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure Kaede wanted me to find my family and said when I do she wants to go back to traveling. You see Kaede is a Miko and traveled to help others but when she found me she stopped to teach me to control mine since I couldn't remember any past training. I want to see my parents but I don't know how they would react since they did give up ever seeing me alive. I wouldn't mind seeing Mr. Tashio and Mrs. Tashio again. Thank you Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and Miroku" I said smiling at them.

"Why thank us?" Koga asked.

"Because you four were the only ones who didn't give up on me" I said leaning against Inuyasha.

"How do you know I didn't give up on you?" Inuyasha asked I turned and looked him in the eyes.

"Because you have not dated, if you really gave up on me you would have had a few girlfriends. Sesshomaru you were always my best friend thank you for everything" I said hugging him. Inuyasha held me tight after Sesshomaru let go of me and left with his girlfriend.

"What are going today?" Miroku asked I smiled at him.

"Well I am going to go back to Kaede and tell her I found my family and my memories are coming back faster than we thought. I will continued to stay with her for the week and this weekend I will go and see everyone then I will decide where I will be living." I said but I immediately informed them what the boys already knew. "I know Miroku wants me back home with him, but Inuyasha is my husband. I am not sure if I'm ready to live as husband and wife and all that entails yet but we will soon find out" I explained and the girls giggled.

"We understand Kailyn, we will support you no matter what" Inuyasha said I hugged him as Kikyo came out of the school and glaring daggers at me.

"Plus this week will give everyone enough time to prepare the adults" I giggled "Well I gotta go Kaede is waiting for me" I said hugging them again then walking home. I walked through the door with a huge smile on my face, but lost it when I noticed the house was trashed.

_With Miroku_

"Mom! Dad! Guess who I saw today?" I yelled through the house.

"Who son?" Dad said coming into the living room with my mother.

"Kailyn she is back" I exclaimed smiling like a fool. They looked at me in shock.

"She's alive" mom said then fainted, father was quick to catch her.

"Yes she is alive but her memories are fuzzy. She does remember Koga, me, and the Tashio brothers, she also remembers marrying Inuyasha." I said and father nodded. "She will be visiting this weekend so she can decide where she will be living from now on" I added and father nodded. I grabbed my phone when it started ringing.

"Miroku, I need you" Kailyn said as I heard a crash from her side of the phone.

"KAILYN!" I yelled in the phone then ran to my car and started calling her husband, our cousin, and our friends that could fight.

_With Inuyasha_

"Mom! Dad! My wife has returned" I screamed happily, they came running into the living room.

"Kailyn! Oh my Kami. Are you sure?" mom asked and I smiled at her.

"Yes she remembers us getting married and bits and pieces of our childhood together. She lost her memory after being thrown out of a speeding car but they are coming back." I said grinning then grabbed my phone when it started ringing.

"Inuyasha get to Kailyn's I think she is under attack" Miroku said I looked up at my family.

"What makes you think that?" I asked while telling my family.

"She called me, she said she needed me then I heard a crash then the phone went dead" he said.

"I'm on my way" I said, I hung up then told the others. My brother and father jumped in the car with me as we raced to her house. When we got there her house was on fire and all our friends were standing there watching and searching for Kailyn.

_Normal_

I walked through the house, I found Kaede unconscious in her bedroom. I carried her outside then continued to investigate the remainder of my home. A dark shadow came over me, I sent a blast through him, I grabbed my phone and called Miroku.

"Miroku I need you" was all I said because someone crashed into me throwing to the ground. I heard Miroku scream my name then I was fighting for my life.

"You will be mine" I looked up at him and became very angry.

"You son of a bitch, you and your father kidnapped me from my family then left me for dead. Get off me" I screamed then sent another blast and jumped to my feet. I ran through the house but I knock over a oil lamp setting the house on fire. I was grabbed and pulled back into the house, I elbowed him in the gut then kneed him in the face. I could hear people outside yelling my name, I took off to my bedroom because the front door was blocked by a wall of fire. When I walked into my room I grabbed my half of the sacred jewel then dove out of my window. I landed gracefully on my feet but I had glass shards stuck all over my back and stomach. I walked slowly around the corner only to be shot at with an arrow which never touched me, I turned and stared at an angry Kikyo. I flipped her the bird then continued to my family.

"KAILYN! ANSWER ME PLEASE! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled at the house, I smiled at the thought of him loving me that much.

"Inuyasha" I called weakly, I was loosing a lot of blood and my powers were weakening, I collapsed to my knees.

"Miroku over here" Inuyasha called as he ran to me and hugged me which caused me to hiss in pain.

"Oh sorry" he said and I smiled at him.

"It's alright. Where is Kaede?" I asked looking for the older woman.

"If your talking about the older lady she is already at the hospital with Kagome and Sango as protection, she is safe." Miroku said coming to us with Koga.

"Kailyn dear, let's get you to our house and healed" Mr. Tashio said helping me to my feet.

"Thanks Toga" I said he looked down at me and grinned that I remembered to call him by his real name. I sat uncomfortable in the back of the car with Inuyasha while the others followed behind in their own cars. Miroku said that he'd call the girls and let them know I was found and alright. We arrived at the Tashio mansion and I smiled as Izayori ran out of the house and grabbed me in a fierce hug, I hissed and she released me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a bedroom right next to Inuyasha's, I sat down as she helped me out of my shirt while the men raced around the house looking for all the first aid supplies they could find. Izayori had Rin take my sizes down then go shopping for new clothes for me since all mine were destroyed in the fire. I already knew arguing with her would do no good so I let her buy me a new wardrobe. Izayori started removing the glass shards and cleaning my wounds.

"Don't worry about bandaging them they will heal after some sleep" I said she nodded, after she was done she left. When she returned she had one of Inuyasha's shirts, I put it on, I took off my shoes then jeans. I laid down and slept, healing my wounds and getting my energy back up. I woke up slowly, I glanced to my right when I felt someone holding my hand, it was Inuyasha with Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango standing or sitting around the room waiting for me to wake up. I squeezed his hand and smiled when he jumped.

"Kailyn how are you feeling?" he asked everyone turned and headed to the bed and watched me anxiously.

"I'm fine all better" I said smiling at my family and friends.

"What happened?" Koga asked I sat up while Inuyasha fixed my pillows behind me.

"I'm not sure, when I got home I still so excited that I found all of you that I didn't even notice my home was trashed. I started looking for Kaede who I found in her bedroom unconscious, I took her outside then returned. I had to get my necklace, I am it's protector. Anyway a shadow came over me before I even made it up the stairs, I sent a blast to the figure then called Miroku, he was the only one I had a number too. After I told Miroku I needed him the intruder jumped me, I fell on the kitchen table which buckled under our weight. I sent another blast which knocked him across the room, I ran to the front door but knocked over an oil lamp setting the house on fire, the man grabbed me again and pulled me back. I elbowed him in the gut then kneed him in the face, I raced to my bedroom where I grabbed my necklace and jumped through the window. That's where I found you guys and heard Inuyasha yell." I said Inuyasha handed me a glass of water I took it gratefully and took a few sips. "He helped his father kidnap me years ago, they are still after me" I added everyone looked angry that I was in danger again, but I couldn't tell them Kikyo was involved yet. I heard the front door bang open.

"A little help please" Rin called I giggled at the look on the Tashio brothers faces it was a mixture of horror and excitement the girls looked at the door in horror. When the guys left I looked at Kagome and Sango "What is so bad about her shopping for me?" I asked they shuddered.

"Nothing is really wrong with it, she has great taste in clothing. She just goes over board I still have not worn a quarter of the things she bought me" Kagome said smiling then she put my half of the jewel around my neck which I nodded in thanks to her.

"When asks me to go shopping I run and hide, I can't shop with her she spends hours at a time in the mall and I hate the mall." Sango said grinning as the guys started piling back in with dozens of bags full of clothing, shoes, accessories, hair products, make up, sheets, comforters, electronics, and school supplies. I stared wide eyed at Inuyasha who was grinning like a fool.

"What is funny Yasha?" I asked as I looked horrified at all the stuff brought in, I watched as the other men left for more bags and boxes.

"Not to worry I will help you go through all of this" he said smiling bigger then I saw the lingerie bag and I blushed, he chuckled then left.

"Oh Rin has a thing for lingerie" Kagome said laughing. I shook my head and started going through the bags. I found dozens of jeans, slacks, tee shirts, tank tops, spaghetti strapped shirts, shorts, blouses, casual dresses, skirts, sexy dresses, mini skirts, workout clothing, bathing suits, silk nightgowns, sleep shirts, lounge around pants, robes, shoes for every occasion, belts, socks, underwear, bras, towels, two silk sheet sets, two comforters, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, a few rings, a new cell phone, lap top, printer, mp3 player, stereo, cds, a new guitar, amp player, tons of paper, tons of printer paper, extra ink for the printer, tons of pens and pencils, a new book bag, a good amount of makeup, tons of hair ties, blow dryer, curling irons of different sizes, hair straightener, new hygiene products, and other supplies for school. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the bed and helped me look at everything and tear tags off of everything. Kagome and Sango helped me put everything away while Inuyasha picked up the tags and threw them away. Sesshomaru hooked all my electronics up on my desk, Miroku put my school supplies either in my book bag or desk drawers, Rin put my jewelry in my new jewelry box and put everything else that belong in my bathroom away. I smiled when everyone left the room, I changed my sheets and comforter on my bed. Now my bed had ivory silk sheets with a black comforter with a red crescent moon in the middle of it and little moons on the bottom. I finally finished then went and took a shower. I blow dried my hair then dressed in tight low rider jeans, a blood red tank top, and high heeled boots. I walked down stairs and smiled at the Tashio family as well as my parents who had just walked through the door.

"Kailyn how are you dear?" my mother asked, I looked around and realized Inuyasha was not there.

"I'm fine" I said still looking for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru noticed and smiled at me before coming towards me and whispered "Don't worry he went to get you a surprise, he will be back soon" I nodded then noticed Miroku was gone as well.

"Are coming home with us or what have you decided?" my father asked I glanced at him.

"I decided to stay with my husband and his family, if that is alright with them" I said looking up at Toga.

"Yes dear, you are more than welcome here. Inuyasha will be excited." Izayori said and the others nodded.


End file.
